FF6:Saved by a best friend
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: Loren loves Chloe like a sister.But she is always out partying and drinking ever since her dad died.Will she take it to far?Will Loren still be by her side?Or if Loren sticks with her,will Chloe's behavior mess up Loren's new found career?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody:)Another Flash Fanfiction challenge from topic is Start acting like a lady!I'm not sure if this will be a full story,I'm still deciding! !Love you all!**

**~Jenny**

_Chapter 1_

_**Loren's POV**_

_God!Chloe is all over the place.I love her like a sister but,she's out of control.I'm not sure on what to do._

_"Hey Lo."Chloe said walking into the kitchen."Thanks for letting me crash would've freaked if she found out I was out partying and drinking again."_

_"Chlo,I love you like a sister but,you need to stop this."_

_"Stop what?We're 19 years old Loren!We should be partying like there's no tomorrow."_

_"Yeah,but you take it to the ,my career has just taken off,I don't want to ruin it."_

_"I'm sorry,ever since my dad died,it's been rough."She said sitting down._

_"I know,but getting drunk is not the answer,okay?I'm here for you and you will get through this."_

_"Thanks Lo...You know you're pretty nice for a rockstar."_

_"thank go get ready."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because,we're going out and you need to start acting like a offense,I love you but you sometimes have bad manners."_

_"But..I can't argue with that."She said I laughed._

_"Go get dressed already."_

_"Fine and thanks for not giving up on me Lo."She said and then walked to the guest room to change._

_I put on a purple tube top,grey skinny jeans,and,black also put on a hat and sunglasses so no one should notice her._

_Chloe wore a royal blue one shoulder top,white pants,and blue heels._

_"So where are we going?"Chloe said._

_"We're going to the mall,we need to relax today."_

_"Good,plus I needed a new pair of shoes."We laughed and headed to the mall._

_We were at the mall and Chloe was dragging me into stores that I really wasn't interested in,but I drew the line a Victoria's secret._

_"I am not going in there!"I said._

_"Come on Lo!"_

_"No,my rep will be scarred and I just got my career going.I will be walking around in the mall okay?"_

_"Fine,see you later."_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_Ian and I were talking about if we ever met the famous Loren Tate._

_Then we made a bet,that if Loren Tate was at the mall.I would owe him five bucks._

_I accepted that went from store to store looking for her._

_I highly doubted she was here,she was a huge wouldn't spend her time here._

_"She's not here mate."Ian said._

_"I told you man,she's a rockstar."_

_"Yeah but-"He stopped and looked at had long brown hair._

_We couldn't see her eyes and we could barely see her face._

_She was wearing a pair of aviators and a baseball cap._

_I wasn't into fashion of anything,but I knew that wasn't very fashion forward._

_"You think that's her?"Ian said looking at her._

_"I don't know,do you?"_

_"Well,there's only one way to find out."He slapped my back and walked up to her.I followed quickly behind him._

_"Hi."Ian said walking up to her._

_She looked and quickly turned away."Hi."She said shyly._

_"Well we noticed that you look a lot like..um."I stuttered._

_"We were wondering if you were Loren Tate."Ian said straight forward._

_She turned around grabbed both of our wrists._

_She dragged us to a hallway with not a lot of foot traffic._

_She made sure no one was looking and pulled off her disguise._

_"You are Loren Tate."Ian said._

_"Yeah.."She said running her fingers through her was even prettier in person._

_"We're big fans.I'm Ian and this is Eddie."Loren seemed surprised._

_"Really?I didn't think anyone was a fan."_

_"Are you kidding you're huge!How did you not know?"_

_"I don't get out much I guess."We chuckled._

_"Well it was nice meeting you guys but,I have to go."I was disapointed._

_" Loren Tate."I said._

_Hm..I never thought I would say that before._

_She got on her tip-toes and gave us each a kiss on the cheek._

_She put on her sunglasses and hat,then walked away._

_"I know it would be totally un-manly right now but,I might faint."Ian said smiling._

_"I know what you mean.I never thought your bet would actually be our ticket to meeting Loren Tate."We started walking then I remebered our wager._

_"Oh yeah."I pulled out a five dollar bill out of my pocket."Here,almost forgot."_

_"Nah..It's okay her was good enough."I alughed and shoved the bill back in my pocket._

_We were laughing and then we spotted Loren backed up against a wall with a blonde girl trying to restrain Loren's ex-boyfriend._

_Cmaeron was getting closer and closer to her._

_Ian and I ran over."Eddie!"She said._

_"Cameron I think you should leave."He faced us._

_"What are you gonna go about it?"Ian held me back._

_Loren grabbed Cameron's shoulder spun him around and punched him across the face."Leave Cameron."_

_She stumbled away and Loren walked up to us._

_"Thanks you guys.I don't know what I would have done,without you two."_

_"Considering you broke his jaw,I think you could take care of yourself."_

_" ,Chloe here,isn't the best protector."She said._

_"Hey manicure."She said rasing her hand._

_We all laughed."Well thanks again.I think Chloe and I have to go."_

_"Yeah,about that.I wanna keep shopping.."She said._

_"Jeez Chlo,how many shoes do you need?"We laughed."Fine."Chloe ran off to another store._

_"Well see you to later."She turned to leave._

_Ian elbowed me in the stomach."Loren!"She turned around._

_"Do you wanna have lunch with us?"She nodded in agreement and walked back over._

_I was about to have lunch with Loren Tate..someone pinch me._


	2. Heads Up!

**Hey everyone!I'm going on vacation for a couple days then,I'm moving right when I get back!**

**So updating will be kind of hard!:(**

**I might miss a couple of days of updating,but the chapters will be up,no matter what..unless I'm dead..JK!**

**But some chapters might be late and some might be early!So keep your fanfiction open!**

**PM me if you have any questions or anything like that:)**

**~Jenny**

**lOVE you all!Much love!Hope everyone understands,but don't worry all chapter will be up late or early:)**

**Love you guys!Cya later;)**

***Sorry if you read this already0.0***


End file.
